1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tunable laser light source, which generates monochromatic light to scan continuously in a wavelength range at a constant variation rate thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Hitherto, as a light source of an analyzer for analyzing an object to be measured by irradiating the object with light, a light source of a wide bandwidth is used. In spectral analysis, there is widely used a method of projecting light of a wide bandwidth to an object to be measured, spatially decomposing reflection light or transmission light of the projected light to wavelength components by a grating or the like, Fourier-analyzing the frequency components by an interferometer, and making an analysis. As a light source used in such a method, for example, a white light source, an ASE light source using an erbium doped fiber (EDF), or the like is used. In such spectral analysis, however, the intensity and density of the light from the light source with respect to the wavelength is low, and those of light which is used in spectral analysis is also low. Consequently, the light source has a drawback such that even if Fourier transformation is performed, a light signal cannot be detected due to noise, and it is difficult to carry out the analysis.
Another method uses, as the light source of the analyzer, a tunable light source for emitting light of a single spectrum of high power density in which wavelength changes in a desired bandwidth. The light source emits a strong single spectrum light beam to an object to be measured while changing the wavelength of the light beam, so that the light beam passes through the object or reflection light of the light beam is directly received by a light detecting element. In the method, the intensity and density of the optical output with respect to the wavelength of the light source is high, so that the level of detected light and a S/N ratio are sufficiently high and sufficiently high measurement precision can be realized.
YAMASHITA ET AL., IEEE JOURNAL ON SELECTED TOPICS IN QUANTUM ELECTRONICS, VOL. 7, No. 1 January/February 2001, PP41 to 43 shows another conventional tunable light source of a ring laser using an erbium doped fiber. The tunable light source is obtained by using the erbium doped fiber (EDF) and a fiber amplifier for exciting the fiber as a gain medium, providing a bandpass filter of a tunable type in the optical fiber loop, and changing the wavelength of the bandpass filter. In this case, the length of a resonator of the optical fiber loop can be set to be long such as 30 m, so that the interval between longitudinal mode can be narrowed. Consequently, without changing the length of the resonator, the influence of mode hopping can be eliminated. Thus, although it is, strictly, not single mode oscillation but only by changing the wavelength to be selected of the bandpass filter, virtually continuously wavelength change can be achieved.
US 2005/0055295A1 discloses a tunable filter combining together a diffraction grating, a lens system, and a polygon mirror, and proposes a tunable light source using this filter.